For you
by goldfishpenn
Summary: 10 years of being apart, Serena is living her life and so does Dan? A family vacation away from the city what it takes to bring two long lost friends together, again. will it lingers? or will it create more drama?
1. Chapter 1

"You know I never ask to go for a vacation!" Serena retort at her mom, she really want to just spent her summer with her boyfriend Jared but she can't tell her mom that and she did say to her parents that she is spending time with Blair "people around the world enjoy a vacation in New York City, why can't we just stay…"

"Stop being so dramatic!" Eric says, unplugging his earphone from his iphone "we're stuck with them!" he says pointing at a family approaching the Van Der Woodsen's at the airport. Eric is smart, tall, blonde and older than Serena. He has been away in RISD for a semester now and although he loves the freedom, deep down he is worried about Serena. Serena is the exact replica of their mother, Lily!

"Who are they?" she asks, she never sees them before and this is not the kind of vacation that she wanted. If a family vacation is what her mom wants than why in the world is this other family joining them.

"Serena and Eric… this is jenny and Daniel, they are joining us for 3 weeks vacation." Lily blurted out the excitement.

"Why mom?" Serena asks before the two siblings comes closer "this is our holiday, why bring them?"

"Hi, Mrs van Der Woodsen" Dan greet her with a smile. It's an awkward moment, he turn to smile at Eric and Serena, only Eric smiles back where else Serena just stand there analyzing him.

"Just call me Lily, your parents is waiting for us there?" she ask and he nodded "let's check in."

As Lily leave the kids behind to follow, Dan politely offer to help Serena in carrying her luggage "let me help you with that…" he says with a smile, he bend down to carry it but was pushed by Serena.

"No one touches my luggage!" she says rudely and walks away.

"Sorry man, she is a bit of a diva… you know?" Eric says apologizing for his little sister "by the way, I'm Eric!" he says introducing himself to Dan and Dan did the same thing.

An hour later…

"Mom, why on earth are we with them?" Serena ask queuing up for security check "who are they?"

"They're your friends; you were friends in 2nd grade. You might not remember them, but they just moved back to the city and now we are going to spend some time in Paris before they move back permanently okay?"

20 minutes later…

"I prefer to sit by the window!" She said walking to her seat number. Jenny and Eric got the seats in front of them and Serena is stuck with Dan.

"And that's my problem because…"

"Excuse me?"

"You can sit by the aisle…"

"I don't want to!"

"All you have to do is ask me…" Dan says with a smug.

"You know what, whatever!" Serena gave up.

On the front seat, Jenny and Eric is smiling hearing Dan and Serena bickering with each other. "You know, you guys used to be so friendly together!" Jenny says, peeking in between the seats.

"I don't remember!"

"Oh, I remember… you used to have this thing together… everyday Serena keep on asking my mom about Dan!" Eric says enjoying the moment.

"What?" Dan and Serena say in unison.

"Have fun travelling together…" Eric laughs followed by Jenny.

"This is going to be a long flight!" Dan says.

"Tell me about it!"

* * *

read and review


	2. Chapter 2

there is proximately 3 hours more to arrive in Paris, Serena can't stand it sitting beside a total stranger. Ok, that's a lie because Dan is not a stranger. She look herself in the mirror in the toilet and keep telling herself that 3 weeks on a vacation with her family is enough and she can go back to New York and be back in Jared's arm once again. She misses him. She walk back to her seat and was shock to see that Dan change his seat to sit at her place and he smile at her.

"What made you changed your mind?" she ask and blucking the seatbeat.

"Nothing, just wanted to be nice!"

"It's about time"

"Do you have a problem with me?" Dan ask because since the start of the journey Serena has been so cold and mean to him, not like Dan did anything wrong "because you know, this hatred that you have about me, is getting old!" he said sincerely.

"I have no problem just that I didn't ask for a vacation..."

"Well, me too!"

"Of course not, you just moved back to New York City!" she said and did it again "sorry..."

"Look, it's only three weeks..."

"I know!"

"Make the best of it and by the time you fall for me... you know it's time to go back to the city!" he said playfully.

"I have a boyfriend!"

"Did I ever judge you on that?"

"No?"

"Exactly!" Dan said with a smile and flipping back to his magazines "and you need a time away from New York anyway... you're so fierce and aggresive!" he said and make his Ipod volume to the maximum with a smile.

**5 hours later...**

"Mom!" Dan greeted his mom who is waiting for them by the house door "sorry we're late!" he said hugging her "dad!"

"Are you hungry?" Rufus ask Jenny while giving a welcome smile to his guest "welcome Lily!" he said with a hand shake.

"This is such a nice house!" she said with a smile.

"I can get that Lily!" Dan said.

"Tell me Allison, what happen to Daniel... he seem so polite and gentleman now!" Lily says entering the house.

"Gentleman! Polite! Mom, he is not!" Serena says correcting her mom comment about Dan.

"Serena!" Lily whispers so that Serena can be more polite.

"Sorry mom..."

**30 minutes later...**

"This is your house?" Serena ask Dan outside at the courtyard.

"Not mine, my parents!" he said honestly.

"I mean, you stayed here..."

"Pretty much..." he said with a smile "you want to go for a walk?" Dan ask honestly.

"Sure!" she said with a smile "do you know where can I get a signal? I need to call Jared..."

"Well, you can use my phone later... it's in my room!" he said "you guys are pretty serious?"

"It's been a year!"

"Ok..."

"What's that?" she ask pointing at a small wooden shack.

"A wooden shack!"

"I know that, but what's inside!"

"That's my private place..." he said looking at Serena, taking Serena hand to lead her to the woods "trust me..." he said when he look back at Serena and see that she is semi-shocked.

"Okay..."

* * *

Read and Review. The next will be a continuation of this.


	3. Chapter 3

"Be extra careful..." Dan warn Serena as he look up to look at her, as a gentleman he let Serena go first "it's pretty old" he said with a smile on his lips, he want to be extra mean to Serena but he can't. Serena seem to stuck up in her own world that she is kind of lost in other things besides her boyfriend.

"You said it's safe..." Serena retort and stop, looking down as Dan beginning to climb the tree house "you liar!" she said, nearly kicking Dan's head.

"Just a few more steps!"

"Oh my..." Serena can't finish her own words, the exterior is just nothing compared to what the interior is "god!" finally, it's amazing up here and from the wooden window, she can see the Eiffel tower and some famous landmark "this tree is really high!" she said as she take a peek down at the ground.

"Just don't look down!"

"Well thanks, I already did!"

"Do you always have to be that mean to me?" Dan ask and take off his jacket "do you want a drink?"

"What is this, you can't have a drink up here" she said, looking around as she can't see anything liquid.

"Well, I have my ways" he said with a smirk, he lift up a couple of pillows up from the small chair and lift up a small and tiny thread "there you go!" he said, while searching for something underneath"

"You serious?" Serena said impressed "you have that covered?" she ask again and Dan nodded with a smile "you smile a lot don't you..."

From there on, Serena and Dan has been friends. They have been spending a lot of time together as friends. Every day is like a discovery for Serena. Nevertheless, it is also a discovery for Dan to have a friend like Serena. It's been a while since he's been close to an American girl, they have moved a couple of years ago to Paris but that feels like forever.

"I can't believe that we are actually going back to New York!" Serena said entering Dan's room. He is packing for their flight back to New York tomorrow night "and you're packing, so quickly!" Serena said, freely laying down on Dan's bed.

"Don't you want to go back?" Dan ask while looking at her and folding his t-shirt neatly into his bag.

"I don't know, I kind of like it here!" Serena said while thinking "it's different!" she said realizing the fact.

"What about this boyfriend of yours?" Dan ask with a smile "don't you miss him?" Dan ask again, now looking seriously at Serena "you know, you've been spending a lot of time with me on this vacation!"

"So?"

"So..." Dan is thinking for an answer "so you know, don't he ever get jealous?" he ask raising his eyebrow.

"Well..." Serena wanted to say something but there is a shot of guilty on her face.

"What did you do?" Dan ask, knowing there is something wrong.

"I told him that you're gay!" Serena finally said it, not intentionally "because you know it's easier to tell him a lie and we can hangout more!"

"W-H-A-T!" Dan shouted, angrily "sorry..." rephrase that "I'm not gay!"

"Well, you don't have a girlfriend!"

"Doesn't mean I'm not gay!"

"Yes, but you never talk about girls to me!"

"I don't think it is appropriate to talk to you about girls..."

"Why?"

"Because I think you're hot!" he said, everything was so fast that the battle of words between Dan and Serena seem like a ping pong and without thinking he said what he just said "I mean, as a friend!" he said looking at Serena who is confused and stun.

"Dan!" she said, hitting Dan on his hand and now she doesn't feel comfortable anymore "you're totally not gay!"

"I told you I'm not gay..."

"Who is gay?" Jenny ask as she enters Dan's room and look at Serena who is clearly covering her see through night gown.

"Dan!" Serena answers Jenny.

"He is not gay!" Jenny laugh "he dig girls..." she laugh even louder "I mean... dig girls as in into girls..." she said as it sound like something else "never mind... goodnight!" she said still laughing.

"If you're not gay... how come I never see any pictures of your girlfriend?" Serena asks honestly, looking at Dan.

"Can we drop this subject please..."

"Okay..." she said as she also don't feel comfortable "goodnight..." she said.

"Hey... you wanna go for brunch tomorrow..." Dan ask with a smile on his face "one last tour of Paris with Daniel Humphrey?" he winks and Serena smile.

"Okay..." and with that, Serena leaves and closes her bedroom door still standing by it thinking.

* * *

Hi readers, I just want to get this out of the way because i'm excited over Dan in New York City and how Serena's storyline will come to term with Dan because... I really can't tell but I'm excited.

please read and review. the more reviews I will get, the faster I'll update.

take care.

"New York City..." Dan said dreading to go back, she start to think about everything and a reflection of Serena come into his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

_Flashback..._

_First week in Paris_

_"Oh, whoops… sorry." the sarcasm in Serena's voice couldn't have been more evident as she step onto Dan's feet and his dinner plate strewn purposefully across the floor._

_"Jerk," Dan muttered, leaning down to the cold ground to pick clean them up._

_"Don't I know it," she threw him a cocky grin and pushed past him, before spotting her dad and Dan's dad approaching the kitchen. _

"_What's happening here?" Dan's dad asking as he says analyzing what Dan is doing "did you trip boy?" he ask concern._

"_Yes, dad!" he lied, giving Serena a stern eye. _

"_Somehow, you two need to compromise" Serena's dad tell both of them. _

Present...

The bell jingled quietly when Dan pulled the classroom door open and stepped inside. This is all new to him to be in school back in New York City, he hardly have any words to describe it. It's definitely different. It's a co-ed school and there's nothing wrong in being in a mix school, it's wrong to be in a new school when you're a senior.

"Hey, Daniel," a girl smile at him, making him feel comfortable for his first day of school.

"Hi" he says to himself and walk towards her "is this seat taken?" he ask politely and she nodded her head "oh, sorry" he says embarrassed. Of course the seat is taken, it's a senior year. No one here, is a stranger beside him.

"Sorry, are you Daniel too?" she asks looking like she said something wrong "I was calling him," she said as she pointed at the young muscular guy who just push Dan aside and sit beside this lovely lady.

4 hours of school is a total misery for Dan, it's not that he don't like being in school but he just forgot how cold and rude American teenagers are to other "alien" like him. He is American too but to be new and senior, this is not the place he wants to be.

"Hey, Dan," a girl smile fairly at Dan as she closes her locker door and smile "you're Dan, right?"

"You're talking to me?" he asked not wanting to be embarrassed once again "how do you know my name?" he looked up, nodding in recognition "Hayden." He grinned looking at her file, pushing back his locker door.

"I must be phychic" she shrugged.

"Maybe..."

"Welcome to Chelsea Prep," she says with a smile when her group of friends came closer to them.

"Ok," he says with a reply of smile to her.

_Flashback... _

_8 days in Paris..._

_"What do you want, Dan" It wasn't a question from Serena, it's actually not. _

_"I was just wondering… if we could be friends" _

"_No way..."_

"_Why?"_

"_It must be really hard not having either of you best friends here, huh?" Serena ask with a harsh tone. _

_"Is that why you're talking to me? To make me feel bad? Seriously?"_

_"No.. I just-" se started, pulling a hand through her blonde hair, frustrated._

_"I'm going to be late for spa"_

_"But-" His liquid brown eyes were fixated on Serena "friends?"_

_"Don't care. Bye." She left without any ramose in her face. _

Present...

When lunchtime rolled around, Dan was so happy to leave that he skipped to his locker. Only, it was an emotional skip, because if he actually _did _skip it would definitely attract the wrong kind of attention. he'd never been good at skipping, anyway. So he want to go out for lunch and not to eat some mac and cheese from school cafeteria. Not that he mind but he don't want to feel like a loser.

_Flashback..._

_10 days in Paris..._

"_Mac and Cheese for dinner, Eric?" Serena retort looking at her brother. _

"_Hey, I have to babysit everyone so a thank you would be nice!" he said scooping a scoop of mac anc cheese to Serena's plate and smile "eat up kiddo!" _

"_Geee, thank you "_

"_Why are you so mean to Humphrey?" He ask as he scoop himself a small scoop of the pasta "he's not bad..."_

"_Why don't you date him!" she said smiling. _

"_I mean, true enough you don't remember him but he's a good kid, kiddo!" he said trying to tell Serena that Dan is not a bad guy "he wants to be your friend!" he said "try and be civil... get to know him!" _

"_He's weird... look!" she said pointing outside the window as she can see that Dan is walking outside the garden with torchlight "see what I mean..."she said raising an eyebrow to her brother. _

"_Give him a chance and there's a torchlight there... go" he said, handing Serena the torchlight "bring this with..." he said also giving Serena a zip lock of cookies. _

Present...

"Watch it..." a muscular guy hit Dan from the back.

"Do you like it here?" Serena asks Dan as she is standing outside the road leaning against her town car with a driver. She can see Dan walking slowly as he steps down from the stairs.

_Flashback..._

_In the tree house_

_"Do you always have to be that mean to me?" Dan asks and take off his jacket "do you want a drink?"_

_"What is this, you can't have a drink up here" she said, looking around as she can't see anything liquid._

_"Well, I have my ways" he said with a smirk, he lift up a couple of pillows up from the small chair and lift up a small and tiny thread "there you go!" he said, while searching for something underneath"_

_"You serious?" Serena said impressed "you have that covered?" she ask again and Dan nodded with a smile "you smile a lot don't you..."_

_"I do sometimes..."_

_"Who is that?" Serena asks as he wants to be civil with Dan "beside you... who is he?" she ask pointing at the photo in the frame._

_"That's my brother..." he answered with a sad eye "my late brother"_

_"Sorry..."_

_"We build this tree house together..."_

_"It's a nice house!" she said, honestly._

_"He wanted to be an architect but he got sick and..."_

_"You don't have to explain..."_

Present

"What are you doing here?" Dan asks, looking as if he just saw a ghost.

"I've been emailing you," she said taking a step closer to Dan "didn't you even check your phone?" she asked nervously.

"I check my email at home," he said confused "what's the big urgent?"

"Don't you have a blackberry or any data plan in your phone?" she asked again annoyed "what year do you think you are in!"

"What's the big urgent Serena?"

"I don't have your number..."

"You never ask..."

"Give it to me now..." Serena insisted, she hand Dan her blackberry for Dan to put down his number in her cell phone.

"There..." he says as he saved the number in her phone "what's the big emergency?" he asks again because Serena wouldn't come all the way from her school to Chelsea just to see him for his number.

"How's school?"

"Serena!"

"Dan!"

"School's alright..." he answered and he can see that Serena is taking a step further "what's going on?"

"I call you..." she says with a smile on her face "just be free today after school..."she says smiling and wink at Dan.

"What?" Dan ask confused.

"Just be free okay, I will call..." Serena said and whine up the window and leave.

* * *

Dear readers, thank you for all the reviews. I really appreciate it a lot. I have a lot of ideas for this fic. So if you have any difficulties of understanding, I'm sorry. I get excited and ideas flowing like water sometimes.


	5. Chapter 5

For you?

_"I will call you..." she says with a smile on her face "just be free today after school..."she says smiling and wink at Dan._

_"What?" Dan ask confused. _

_"Just be free okay, I will call..." Serena said and whine up the window and leave._

**Saturday (Dan's loft)**

His alarm blasted a loud rock song, startling him out of his much needed slumber of weekend. He hate it that he didn't change the alarm time for the weekend, he need more time to sleep in. The lingering aroma of coffee filled his nose as he took a deep breath in and stretched his arms and hit the side table and knock his cell phone off the table. Hesitantly, he pulled back the comfortable covers and slipped out of the warm bed.

He pulled on a pair of black jeans, a white polo t-shirt and a gray sweater for the Fall weather that is pretty much unpredictable. He can hear his mom is taking to some lady as he dragged his feet to the bathroom, not yet fully awake. After splashing his face with cold water, he dried it off with a towel on the counter.

"What to eat, what to eat," he murmured, walking slowly down the stairs and looking around the dining room before heading straight to the fridge. Finally, he decided on a vanilla yogurt and a piece of waffle.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know we have company," he says with a smile, shockingly enough that Serena is nowhere to be seen. He look around the table and it's weird not to see her with her family and not to mention that she did say she is going to call him days ago but she didn't "where's Serena?" he ask casually before sipping on his cup of coffee.

"Did he just ask about Serena?" Jenny mocking Dan "did my brother just ask about Serena?" she repeat it again with a smile.

"Jenny…" Eric smiles "she's at home…"

"Not like I care… It is just weird that she's not here,"

"Aren't you late for your soccer practice, Daniel?" Dan's mom reminded him that he have soccer practice and with that Dan excuse himself and leave.

**Serena's townhouse. **

It's Saturday and she can't help herself but to feel out of the loop. She hasn't been sleeping or eating well for the past few days. She wanted to follow her family to the Humphrey's for a Saturday breakfast but she don't even have to courage and strength to walk or even talk to anyone. Not to mention that she did promise Dan that she would call but things happen and she had to delete that plan out of her check list, for now.

"Why can't life be that easy?" she said to herself, strolling through all her photos from her phone.

**Central Park.**

Dan arrived at the field right as his team mates was about to warm up. Same as always. He'd always figured that the extra sleep was good. No need to come to soccer practice early and chit chat, wait and play around.

"Hey," he met their gaze, and when they realized I was talking to _them_, and_ not_ the much more appealing row of lockers just over their broad shoulders, they grinned. "If you've got something to say, say it." I told them, snippily. _This isn't the time for games, Daniel. Let it go._ And to think he almost listened to myself, too.

"You're distracted today, dude!" Almost every single team member nodded their head and it's true that he is but not because he is thinking about anything. He just not in the mood this weekend.

"I think I better go..." he sighed, impatiently "I am just tired..." he says taking his duffel bag

"Daniel, wait up." he heard from somewhere behind him. He stopped to look back over his shoulder, but only for a split second before I continued walking. People had long since filed into their classrooms. "You're the phychic girl," he shrugged and that makes her blush.

"You don't remember my name, do you?" she asks playfully.

"Hayden..."

"You're leaving?" she asks impatiently, looking back at her friends on the bench "but the game is not even started," she says pointing at the team.

"Well I'm not well..." he says with a smile.

"I'll see you in school, Monday?" she says pulling a hard through her blonde hair "friends?" for a hand shake.

"Monday..." he says and shakes Hayden's hand "friends" with a smile and leave.

**Serena's townhouse**

Her stomach has been rumbling since morning, her maid has been knocking on her door for her to eat but she just doesn't want to see anyone at the moment. She doesn't want to see anyone and explain things. She just wants to be alone, she just wants to sleep and make all the pain goes away. After a few hours, her maid gave up on her. Trying to convince her to open the door, not like she locks it but it's a show of respect.

30 minutes later...

The knock on Serena's door definitely wakes her up from her sleep "go away" is all she can shout before crashes back her head to her comfortable pillow. The knocking is still there and she hates it whenever she wants to rest, people just can't stay away from her "what?" she says opening her bedroom door.

"I brought you this," he says with a smile.

"Is there a reason you're here, Dan?" her voice echoed as the hallway is empty and full with marbles and glass.

"Well, I was around the corner and I didn't see you for breakfast, so I thought I would drop by and say hi!" he lied. He keeps on thinking about Serena since morning, friendly thoughts. He hates it himself that he can't stop thinking about her, not like she welcome him to her life.

"Come in..." she says pull her door wider for Dan to enter her bedroom "and thanks, I'm starving..."

"I figured..." he says still awing over Serena's room. It's basically not a room, it's like a studio. She has everything in here, there's television, pool table and a mini gym "with all this space, you should sneak in a mini fridge!" he says and eying on Serena back where she is sitting and eating. She doesn't look so good "you want to talk about it?" he asks politely "or not talk about it?" he says again not wanting to bulge in Serena's space.

After 20 minutes of silence, Serena finally finished eating. She look at Dan who is definitely uncomfortable of not doing anything around the room. He is looking outside the window and Serena analyzes him, he must be sincere to be her friends if he bring her food "I'm sorry I didn't call!" she said to end the silence between them and that makes Dan turn back and look at her with a smile "something happen that night and..." she starts to cry.

"So it's over?"

"How do you know?" Serena responded with a soft scowl.

He takes a few step closer to Serena and take a seat beside "I'm a guy, I know..." he says, putting his hand behind Serena's back and pull her closer to him for a hug. She laid her head on Dan's shoulder and Serena can't stop crying "do you know her?" and with a nod that Dan feels from the movement. It makes sense why Serena didn't call him. It's understandable to feel the way Serena feels.

"How do you know I'm at home?" she ask Dan while still under Dan's arms.

"I overhead our mom's conversation" he says with a smile.

"I'm going to win him back..." she says pushing Dan slowly, it's like a light bulb on Serena's head "I need your help!"

"What are you trying to drag me into?" he ask carefully, don't want to offend Serena in anyway.

"I want to do a party tonight and I'm going to invite him," she says, getting up from her bed and searching for her cellphone "it's a brilliant idea!" she says with a smile.

"It's a stupid idea!" Dan says "you want to win your boyfriend back by throwing him a party?"

"A dinner party with friends..." she says annoyed and shock at the same time at Dan's remake.

"I'm sorry..." he says shaking his head and brushes his hair with his hand "I won't attend your pity party..."

"Why?" she says raising her voice.

"I rather go out and have pizza and movies..." he says bending down to take something out from his duffel bag "or to this new restaurant near Hudson River for a drink," he says taking a step towards Serena "and you should come with me!" he insists.

"And why should, I?"

"You don't want to be in this dark room alone..." he says stepping towards the switch to on all the lights "and never answering your calls..." he says as Serena's phone is beeping since forever "come on... it will be fun?" he says with a wink.

"I want to stay at home..." she insists with a sad smile.

"Okay..." he says "if you rather stay at home..." Dan reply without a second thoughts he walk towards the curtain and close it, he walk towards the switches and turn everything off, he even take Serena's blackberry and off it "let me do you a favour!" he says after he is done doing everything for Serena for her to stay at home so she can cry herself to sleep "I should go..." he says bending and sling his duffel bag before stepping closer to Serena and bend while she's sitting on the edge of her bed "I think you should spend a miserable hours with me rather than to stay here alone... but it's up to you..." he says looking straight into Serena's eyes "I'm here if you need me okay" he says flashing his new blackberry to Serena with a smile "bye..." he says getting up and hand Serena with two Tylenol before he leaves.

"Dan!"

* * *

Hi readers, it's sad that no one review my last update. So I don't know if people like this fiction? might just stop here or another to give closure. I have so much idea for this but it just not meant to be.


	6. Chapter 6

_**2 hours later...**_

"So are you okay?" Dan asked approximately every 10 minutes because he just wants to know what's going on with Serena. She seems at a daze and he can't help if he doesn't know the real reason.

"Do you think I am crazy?" She finally say something, looking at the couple holding hands in front of them, turning to Dan who's at the same time looking at Serena seriously "be honest!"

"Of course, not!" he says unconvincingly.

"But why do you look at me like I am some kind of a crazy girl?" she says folding her hand demanding for an answer.

"Look at them..." he says pointing at the couple sitting on the bench by the river "do you think they are in love?" he asks seriously.

"You're stalling, Daniel Humphrey!"

"Ok...ok!" he laughs "you're not crazy Serena..." he says with a smile "You're just very much crazy for believing that he will come back to you!" he says concern.

"I know" she says sulkily.

"Can I ask you something, Dan?"

"Anything..."

"Why are you still single...?" she asks because it has been in her mind since Paris. Not only that she's here with Dan Humphrey walking by the Highline in the Meatpacking District but also connecting "it's difficult to forget about him, you know..."

"Didn't we talked about this at the Standard Grill?" he says shaking his head with a grin, he turn to look at Serena and touches her shoulder blade "it's difficult, not impossible!" he says looking straight into Serena's eyes "and I am still single because I've been broken hearted before!"

"For real?"

"Yes, a long time ago..."

"What happened?" she asked as she can see that Dan is not comfortable with the question. She can see that he really love this girl, whoever she is. This girl must really hurt him that he is still single because Dan is a nice guy, he is a little weird but he is a nice looking guy too.

"It's a long story!"

"We got time..." she says playfully and checking her watch "Oh no, we don't..."

"What, why?"

"Taxiiiiii..." Serena hailing the cab to get back to the Upper East Side "I'll text you the place okay, please come!"

"I told you, I am not going to sit there and see you make the biggest fool of yourself!"

"I want you there..." she says sulkily, still trying to get a cab.

"Serena, please... I won't!"

"I'll text you. I had the most miserable 3 hours with you. Can't you have 3 miserable hours with me?" she said as a cab pull over by her "please, I am begging you to come and be there for me?" she asks before entering.

"I am not coming!" he said.

"Please!" she says with a sad face "and please wear something nice for a change!".

**Dan's apartment, room.**

He can't help but to think about Serena. She's a pain for him, he's trying to help her forget about her problem yet now, she's the problem he got to handle. He squeezes the stress ball that she's been bouncing back and forth to the wall.

"_I'll text you. I had the most miserable 3 hours with you. Can't you have 3 miserable hours with me?" she said as a cab pull over by her "please, I am begging you to come and be there for me?" she asks before entering._

"_I am not coming!" he said. _

"Dan, do you want to go to Nobu for dinner?" Jenny knocks on the door to ask Dan if he wants to go to for dinner "are you okay?" she asks as if Dan is not paying attention to her at all.

"Yes, I am okay..."

"So you're joining?"

"I need to go somewhere..." he says standing up while still thinking if what he's about to do is good "I need your help..." he smile coyly.

"I know that smile..."

**Daniel's Restaurant.**

_**Dining table. **_

Serena keep on checking on her phone to see if Dan is coming and he would actually reply her 1000 messages for him to come and join her. Dan was right, this is an awful idea to invite her ex boyfriend and his new girlfriend for a dinner because it is actually killing her softly inside.

"So Serena, how was Paris?" Amanda asks Serena as if there was no other questions to ask. Amanda is the new girlfriend of Nate, she knows it very clearly that Nate broke up with Serena due to the lack of attention Serena is giving him while she was in Paris "I heard you were hanging out with a gay boy?"

"Oh yes, the gay boy that she spent 24 hours with in Paris... the city of love!"

"For your information, he is not gay!" she says with a smile "in fact, he is way better looking than you Nate!"

"Really?" Amanda asks interested in knowing more about this guy because everyone in the Upper East Side knows that Serena has always been smitten with Nate and has been in love with him for god knows how long.

"Where is he then?" Nate asks uninterested.

"He'll be here..." she says taking a sip from her champagne and checking her phone again and only wishing Dan would turn up.

_**Entrance**_

Dan arrived at the restaurant in a Mayfair of the event, he doesn't know why he feels obligated to show up at this stupid soiree Serena plan to get her boyfriend back. "It's kind of a small place" he said to himself, adjusting his tie and looking around the hall for Serena and her friends.

"Hi, welcome to Daniel's... do you have a reservation, sir?" the waiter asks Dan as he can see Dan is looking around like a lost puppy.

"I'm here for Serena Van Der Woodsen" he answers sheepishly.

"Please come this way Mr Humphrey..."

"They know my name... wow!"

He glide past more pillars into a softly lit rooms decorated with huge abstract paintings, candles burning in alcoves and only a few linen-covered tables and couples all around the hall, smiling at each other like it's valentine's day. "This is so not my world" he mutter nervously to himself and the sight of Serena make him nervous even more. She's indescribable, she's a tough cookie but she's also soft on the inside. More like a hardcandy when after you chew, you'll get the best inside. That is Serena.

"Dan", she says as she brighten when she sees Dan approaching the table. He changed, he shaved and he clean up well.

"Serena!" he says with a smile and button up his Gucci gray suit.

* * *

hey, I will write more but I need reviews because I don't know if there is readers for this :( sadly.


	7. Chapter 7

_**hi everyone, first I want to apologize about the updates. Ive been so busy lately and I've been low of ideas lately but writing is still my passion and I hope there is still readers out there for any stories of mine. Thank You for the kind words everyone. I try my best to update as often as possible. **_

_**Read along... Enjoy...**_

* * *

_**Dan arrived at the restaurant in a Mayfair of the event, he doesn't know why he feels obligated to show up at this stupid soiree Serena plan to get her boyfriend back. "It's kind of a small place" he said to himself, adjusting his tie and looking around the hall for Serena and her friends.**_

_**"Hi, welcome to Daniel's... do you have a reservation, sir?" the waiter asks Dan as he can see Dan is looking around like a lost puppy.**_

_**"I'm here for Serena Van Der Woodsen" he answers sheepishly.**_

_**"Please come this way Mr Humphrey..."**_

_**"They know my name... wow!"**_

_**He glide past more pillars into a softly lit rooms decorated with huge abstract paintings, candles burning in alcoves and only a few linen-covered tables and couples all around the hall, smiling at each other like it's valentine's day. "This is so not my world" he mutter nervously to himself and the sight of Serena make him nervous even more. She's indescribable, she's a tough cookie but she's also soft on the inside. More like a hardcandy when after you chew, you'll get the best inside. That is Serena.**_

_**"Dan", she says as she brighten when she sees Dan approaching the table. He changed, he shaved and he clean up well.**_

_**"Serena!" he says with a smile and button up his Gucci gray suit.**_

His heart is like rap music, he doesn't know how to act in front of Serena's friends and not because he is shy and other things that make him seems like a stuck up guy. He just doesn't like to be part of this upper class man.

"Sit here…" Serena says with a glowing facial expression, somehow she can't help her excitement. She grab Dan's hand and insisting him to be seated beside her.

"Okay… okay…" he says playfully and unbuttoning his suit.

"Everyone, this is Daniel Humphrey..." Serena introduces Dan to everyone.

"Hi everyone... you can call me Dan" he introduces himself to everyone.

"Dan, before we welcome you to the table" Nate trying to be smart.

"Okay..." he was shock but he still smile at Serena and later at the table.

"Are you or are you not gay?"

"I'm not gay" he let out a small laugh.

"I knew it" the girls said in unison.

"And you must be Nate?" he said it to himself, preparing himself for the charade.

**15 minutes later...**

"So is this fun for you?" Dan asks casually, placing the table napkin on his lap and smile at Serena.

"So far," she's being sarcastic. No she's not having the time of her life when her ex boyfriend slash friend is in frontt of her frolicking with a new lady friend.

"Well, if you say so..."

"So Dan, you're in Chelsea Prep I was told," Nate starting his 1000 questions because he's not buying that Serena finally moving on with a new guy. Yes, they're not dating but to see Serena being close to another dude is just not working for him.

"Yeah, Chelsea prep."

"You don't talk that much don't you"

"Not really..." she smirks "but..." she wanted to say something but something got in her way.

"Daniel..." a shocking voice approaching their table "omg, it is you!"

"Hi," is all that Dan can say.

"You're back in New York City?" she asks invested in his answer.

"He is" Blair answers it for him from across the table.

"I am," he finally turn back to look at the girl standing beside him. Gah, it has been so long since the last time he laid his eyes on the girl.

"I have to go but it's nice to see you again," she says knowing that the situation had become awkward around the table "see you soon..." she continues and Dan still didn't say a single word "ok well, bye!" she says finally leaving the table.

"You know her?" Brad asks Dan from across the table,

"Yeah." He says with a smile and shot a lingering smile at Serena.

"She's the most famous girl on Westside Prep!"

"How do you know her again?"

"You okay?" Serena whisper closely to Dan because she can see how unfortable Dan are after the girl recognize him.

"That girl... You know her?" Nate asks invested in his answer. Everyone know who she is, she's one of the most popular girl on the Upper West Side and being close to her is what all guys dream of.

"Yeah,"

"Wow man..." Brad sounds impress "you just got back and you know her?"

"I used to know her..."

"Really?" he says not comfortable with everything right now "I didn't know that..." adjusting his tie.

"Can we change the topic now... please!"

"Amen" a couple of Serena's friends said in unison.

_**15 minutes later...**_

"You clean up good!" Serena checking Dan up from where he's sitting.

"I don't want to embarrass you with my sloppiness..." He smiles.

"Hey do you think you want to leave this party early?" she asks embarrassed and a light pink flush is too visible on her cheeks now.

Dan can't help but to let out a smile and delicate laugh at Serena right now because she's the only one that is not comfortable. He knows it very clearly that it was a bad idea to have a dinner party in honouring her ex boyfriend and it was also a bad idea to introduce Dan as one of her closest friend when they barely know her each other to say that they're close. Yes, they're friends but that is just it. They know each other from a far, a surface kind of friend.

"Sure!" he answers reassuring her that no matter what decision she makes, Dan will always be by her side.

"Can you think... make up some excuse for us to leave?" she whisper and Dan can't really hear it that she had to pull Dan's face closer to her and which that gesture, everyone on the table was shocked.

"It's nice meeting everyone but I think I have to leave now..." she let out a smile to everyone "so does Serena, I'm afraid!" he says pretending to feel sorry for Serena to cut her party short.

"What!"

"Yes, I have to report you back to your mother..."

"Fine!" she retorts, playing Dan's game.

"I can take her home..." Nate suggests but Serena shakes her head.

"I don't think that's a good idea... Dan can take me home."

**An hour later...**

"Did you know that 35 people jump of the Brooklyn Bridge every year," Dan educates Serena on some of Brooklyn bridge history or legend.

"Okay, why?"

"Mostly because of a broken hearts…" he stops to look at Serena's expression, it was priceless. If only he have a camera with him.

"People really kill themselves for love..."

"Well, I'm not an expert of love but I guess…" he's struggling to find the right word to say "I guess after awhile, they're afraid of being so angry and instead they feel sad…" he shot of sadness dag into his heart "and then there comes a point where there is no more sadness and all you feel is disappointments" he says with a long stare at the cars passing by below him.

Serena can feel it in his tone of voice that he's been badly hurt by the last girl, there's something about Dan that he can't seem to express his sadness but he did it when he talks about love a few minutes ago. Then it came clear to Serena that he was hurt and there was a girl who left a guy heartbroken.

"What happened?" she asks, really interested in getting to know Dan even more "and don't tell me it's nothing…" she says taking a sit beside Dan and with just a smile from Dan she knows that Dan will tell her part of his story.

"I'm a mess… by someone before" he tries to some up everything and smiles.

"That's not acceptable," she's not impressed with Dan's story because clearly she knows that he is heartbroken by the girl from the restaurant "and by saying 'by someone before' means that girl we met in the restaurant! Lindsay"

"She upgraded me..." he smiles "she found a new guy when she moved back to New York City."

"Is that why you don't really like the city?"

"Not really, I love the city but I just don't get caught up with the glitz and glamour of life anymore because I think there is more to life than money…" he smirks pointing at the Chanel purse "she changed so much when her mom got richer and we talk lesser…" he continue and Serena still seems very interested in his story "I came back to the city to surprise her but instead I got myself being surprised when I saw her holding hands with another guy."

"Gosh! She cheated on you?" She feels disgusted.

"She blamed it on me…"

"Why would she even blame things on you when she actually cheated?"

"Because I am far away…" he stops to think "maybe it is… so I'm not holding grudges."

"And that's why you've been single ever since?"

"Well, it's not like I'm 40?" he let out a small laugh "I'm still young and this things… will only be a lesson learned" he shot a small smile at Serena.

"How long have you been single?"

"About a year and a couple of months now…" that made him think "shitttttttt… it's been 2 years…" he starts to laugh and got up from the bench.

"Why are you laughing?"

"It's been two years…" he starts to walk slowly towards the city again and leaving Serena behind.

"Dan, this is not funny!" she says getting up and catches on the steps to Dan "Daniel Humphrey!" she runs a little to catch up.

"Take this" he says wrapping his blazer on Serena "it's chilly"

"Aren't you cold?" Serena asks because she was taken aback by Dan's gesture and clearly he will be cold too and Dan don't' seem to mind giving his blazer to Serena when he stops and turn his whole body towards Serena.

"I'm strong!" he says smiling and putting his two arms up to show Serena his muscles and laugh.

"Not impress" she smile and both burst into laughter.

"I'll be alright until I accompany you home"

**20 minutes later…**

_**Starbucks Coffee**_

"You were right" Serena finally wanted to admit "that the dinner was a stupid idea."

"I'm always right…" he smile "it's not a stupid idea… it's a sweet gesture but that's not the way to win him back if you really want him back…"

"No I don't want him back… I think"

"You think?" he raises his eyebrow "well, I want to thank you for inviting me…"

"Welcome" she smiles and continue sipping her coffee.

"It's nice to finally meet her again and it made me realize that I am better off without her," he says while holding his cup up and cheers it with Serena "cheers."

"Cheers!"

"What are we cheering about?"

"Well you said, Cheers… so I did!" she can't stop laughing. Dan seems to make her laugh the whole time today. A side of Dan that she hardly see or even discovered yet and she likes it. She like having a good boy friend around.

* * *

Read and review. I want to know how many readers for this story. I have plans for this story actually.

Thank You for being my only reader. :)


End file.
